yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Orcanos
is a Drain-attribute Boss Yo-kai, and the last boss of Terror Time. In Yo-kai Watch 2, Orcanos can be befriended, and is a Rank S Drain-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Tough tribe. Appearance Orcanos strongly resembles Gargaros, being an imposing figure with clawed limbs, huge fangs, and red eyes carrying a huge spiked club. Distinguishing him from the other oni are his black skin color and the pair of large, twisted horns coming from his head. In Yo-kai Watch 2, Orcanos has tribal markings covering his body and face to further accentuate his intimidating figure. Personality Orcanos is the most ruthless Oni of all, chasing the player down and assaulting them with extreme prejudice. However unlike the other Oni, he will almost guarantee a free pass in the Yo-kai World while Gargaros needs you to complete lots of quests, in which Ogralus intimidates you and asks you a question which with the intimidation is challenging. He also admires your strength in battle. Relationships Abilities and Powers Orcanos is the final terror time boss and has extremely high power. He is fast and can wipe the floor with a bunch of level 99 Yo-kai and also is an extreme wall having great defense and very high attack. Being Absorption-attributed, you can't nulify his damage and he can heal up, making him hard to out stall although with his attack stat stalling is almost impossible. However his biggest and hardest hitting move is his 350 damage Soultimate Move, Nightmare Beat, in which is almost a guarantee one shot on almost any Yo-kai even of the Tough Tribe with a bunch of defense boosts. In Yo-kai Watch 2, he can be befriended and can inspirit team mates with Oni's strength, raising defense and his skill daunting pose raises defense when in the center, making him a great defensive wall. In Yo-kai Watch Busters; he is able to swing his club with so much power he can create jet black tornadoes as evidenced in his intro cutscene. Stats | medal = Goketsu | image = | hp =520 | power =258 | spirit =90 | defence =281 | speed =144 |tribe = Tough}} |75 - 112|5 = Single enemy|-}} |80 - 120|Absorption|Single enemy.}} ||-|Single ally|Gives an ally the insane DEF on an Oni.}} |350|-|Single enemy|Pulverizes one enemy in a display of Orcanos's awesome power.}} ||-||DEF increases when front and center.}} Quotes * Befriended (Yo-kai Watch 2): * Befriended (''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble): ''I have battled countless warriors in my time, but none as mighty as you! Join me! * Loafing: * Receiving food (favourite): * Receiving food (normal): * Receiving food (disliked): How to befriend Yo-Kai Watch 2 Psychic Specters: Go to the Mystery Way(Linked with Bony Spirits & Fleshy Souls) and find 3 doors, enter to the third and go forward and then left, he will be available to fight once a day Yo-kai Watch 3: Obtainable in the Crank-a-kai or in the dream roulette History Orcanos is the toughest boss in Yo-kai Watch, and only appears if his brothers, Gargaros and Ogralus, are defeated enough times. Defeating him is the only way to obtain a Holy Blade, the item needed to evolve Chansin into Gleam. Orcanos anime debuted in 155. Strategy As a Drain-type Boss Yo-kai, Orcanos has no weakness that can be easily exploited. He uses a combination of overwhelming physical and special attacks against the player and is the most difficult adversary in the first game. However, like the other Oni, he does not use Inspiriting techniques, meaning that the three Yo-kai in the rear line can be dedicated to static support effects, such as Everfore, and to take Orcanos' Soultimate. A team of the highest level possible (preferably even 99) is recommended to take him on, along with a reserve of food, drinks and medicine to keep them alive. Trivia Origin See Gargaros#Origin. Name Origin * "Orcanos" derives from orc. * "Kuro Oni" translateas as "black oni". In other languages * Spanish: Demoniorco * German: Orcanos * Italian: Nerorko *French: Orqanos *Portuguese (Brazil): Orcanos Related Yo-kai * Gargaros * Gilgaros * Ogralus Category:Tough Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Drain-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Tank Role Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Meat Category:Befriendable Boss Yo-kai Category:Oni Yo-kai Category:Black Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters Category:Iron Oni Army